New Heights
by AriRae
Summary: EPOV Edward and Jasper are best friends. Edward knows he's in love, but finds Jasper cryptic at times. What will take for them to finally admit it all? Rated M for lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Title: New Heights

Rated M

Slash warning!

Edward/Jasper

Here we go again! This is my first multi-chapter story (and my 2nd slash too!). It probably won't be very long due to my time constraints, maybe 6-7 chapters with some extra outtakes (lemons in later chapters). I like to keep things simple, I'm not one for too much detail. I find myself skipping over detail to dialogue in books with too many specifics. Use your imagination, that's why you're on this site.

I would love some reviews, but hate when authors beg/threaten bodily harm. I'm happy even if you only feel inclined to read it. Please enjoy.

* * *

"Who are you going to see?" My dad doesn't look up from the newspaper in his hands.

I sigh, "Jasper."

"Is he the one with all the tattoos on his arms?"

"Dad, you've known Jasper for four years!"

He peers at me through his glasses, his forehead wrinkled, "What are they called, 'leggings'?"

"Dad, oh my g-…." I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration. "They're called sleeves. Are we good? Can I go now?"

"I'm telling you Edward," He shakes his head at me, "He's never gonna get a job with all that crap on his arms."

"Ok dad, it's been real, but I'm going head out." I start making my way to the door.

"And!" He ruffles his paper down to shout at me, "What does he think those things will look like when he's sixty years old?"

"Bye dad!" I wave and shut the door behind me. I let out a long breath and make my way to my car.

* * *

The truth is if I thought about Jasper's tattoos long enough, it made my dick twitch. They were gorgeous, sexy reflections of what was most important to him in life. When people asked about his ink, usually he blew them off and made backhanded comments. But being Jasper's my best friend, I knew what most of it meant to him. When we met, his right arm was already covered in ink. Over the last four years, I had been there when he got all the ink on his left side.

He had been quite the scandal when he showed up to high school his junior year with all that art. He told me he had gotten an older friend from foster care to do it. He had quickly gained a bad ass reputation though he never did anything to drive the conception. Jasper was always Jasper. He drove an old classic car full of primer and smoked an occasional cigarette, but he wasn't anything except himself.

I found myself smiling as I pulled into his apartment driveway. We were attending the local community college together completing our general courses before we decided where to next. He was able to pay rent for a small place with state money.

"Hey man," he bounds down the stairs toward my car.

"Hey Jazz," I reply out the window.

He settles into the passenger seat, "Where we headed, Ed?"

"I was thinking the water hole," I shrug at him. He nods, smiling.

* * *

His skin was sparkling, tan and gorgeous. His eyes closed, we rest on the water's bank in the sun. I'm able to admire his body as he dozes. His shorts wet, clung to his bottom half, but I refuse to look toward his crotch. His mocha nipples and light chest hair hold a few drops of water. His abs rose slightly as he takes calming breaths. His once long blond curls have been buzzed short recently. I've jacked off countlessly thinking about the first time I saw him after that haircut.

"Jazz?"

"Hmmm?" He lifts his head from the ground, squinting at me.

"Uh, what's this spot right here for?" I point to his right arm. In the middle of his forearm there's a human heart with four blood vessels flowing from it. Three of the four blossomed into art representing his deceased mother, father, and sister. The fourth I hadn't noticed until now lead to nothing; a blank spot on the inside of his forearm.

He smiles at me briefly and lays his head down again, "I have a plan for that."

I wait, but he doesn't continue.

"So, you're not going to tell me?" I pick at the grass.

He turns his head toward me, "You'll know one day, I promise."

* * *

I stay that night at his apartment, with a blanket on the couch. It's late, I can't sleep. My friendship with Jasper had changed so much in the last two years. I fight with myself constantly to keep romantic feelings at bay. I think I am doing pretty good concealing it so far. But I can't deny that I want to spend all my time with him, I feel sick thinking of him dating someone, and he had snuck into all my self-love sessions. I grimace, _what would he think of that?_

I know a lot about Jasper, he had trusted me enough to share his life experiences with me. I don't take that lightly. But otherwise, he could be very cryptic and full of riddles. I could never tell what he was thinking from the look on his face. He knew how to wear a mask well.

I was startled from my thoughts. There was banging from Jasper's bedroom. I ran to his doorway. He was thrashing in his bed sheets, whimpering.

"Jazz!" I shook his shoulder.

He startles awake, breathing heavily. "Edward?"

I nod, still seated at the edge of his bed, "Bad dream?"

He brushes his hand over his hair, confused. "Yeah… that hasn't happened in a long time," his voice deep from sleep.

"You okay now?" I ask, standing awkwardly.

He nods, biting his lower lip.

"Hey Ed?" He asks as I got to the doorway. I turn back to him. "Would you mind staying in here in case it happens again?"

"Yeah, sure," I reply calmly, but my heart is pounding.

I crawl into the other side of his bed under the covers. I can feel the heat from his body, but don't touch him. His scent fills my lungs, my body relaxes, and I

fall asleep immediately.

* * *

I've got five chapters completed, so I'll be updating when I can. I'm currently addicting to writing this story which means no long delays. If you like it so far, please let me know. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the positive responses to chapter one! I'll try to update every couple days!

* * *

The semester is flying by quickly and I started limiting my time with Jasper. I told him that finals were killing me. The truth was it was getting harder for me to keep my feelings for him concealed. Our friendship had this strange quality to it, almost an unspoken relationship aspect. We don't talk about other people romantically to each other, sometimes I find myself touching his arm or bumping into him unnecessarily, and most confusing, is that I haven't slept on his apartment couch since the night I awoke him from his nightmare. _ Was I a comfort to him only because he had been alone so long? Was their some kind of romance between us? If I talk ask about it out loud, would everything disappear?_

I refuse to broach the subject. At this point, Jasper meant so much to me that I wouldn't risk anything to lose him.

My phone rings, it's 11pm.

"Jazz?"

"_Ed? Hey!" _He sounds off, more southern?

"What's up Jazz?" I ask suspiciously.

"_Hey, can you come over? I miss you." _He's slurring, his accent thick.

"Are you drunk?"

"_Uh…no. Maybe. Just a lil' bit."_ He starts laughing and I join in.

"I'll be right there."

* * *

I find him softly dozing on his couch. He's wearing his favorite band t-shirt and his boxers, phone still in hand. The TV's muted, but the late night infomercials are lighting up the room. I lightly tap his foot with mine.

"Jazz?"

He startles awake, "Hey Ed!"

He grins broadly at me, I let out an amused chuckle. I sit beside him on the couch,

"Where'd you get the tequila?" The bottle sits on the coffee table in front of him.

He closes his eyes and his head rolls back onto the couch, "Someone at work got it for me."

I nod, mostly amused. At least half the bottle was gone.

He lets his head fall to the side facing me, his eyes staring into my face. "I miss you darlin'."

My heart clenches as I swallow hard, "I'm right here."

His eyes close again as he shakes his head in disagreement.

I have no idea how long he had been drinking, but I can't get him to drink any water or stay awake for any length of time. I support him on the walk to his bedroom and settle him under the covers.

He rolls to his side, "Ed," he croaks in his sleep. "I don't sleep when you're not here." He starts snoring loudly.

_This man will kill me. _I rub my hands over my face and let out a long sigh. He's so completely oblivious to what his words do to me. I strip to my boxers and slip in beside him.

* * *

I'm startled awake as the bed is bumped hard. I see Jasper's body running out the bedroom and hear him retching into the toilet. I'm up and moving into the bathroom without second thought.

"Oh god," he retches again.

The air smells of vomit, but I could care less.

He spits and he's breathing heavily, flushes the toilet, and rests his face on his hands over the bowl. "What did I do?" He mumbles.

I let out a soft laugh, sitting on the side of the tub behind him. I reach out and rub circles on his back. He tenses and relaxes immediately, letting out a small groan. I don't know if it's from thanks or his aching body.

"Good morning," I joke. It earns a small laugh from Jasper.

He sits back, "I hope that's done," he croaks. He closes the lid and rubs his hands over his clammy face.

I rub his shoulder and he gazes at me, smiling wearily. "No one else would be in here with me, except you Ed."

I stop moving my hand, _should I leave?_

"Thank you," he says before I can over think that he's said. I squeeze his shoulder and remove my hand because I have the strongest urge to massage his neck and up to his ears, scrap my nails along his scalp… I'm cock is starting to get hard.

I stand quickly, "I'll get some aspirin and water."

* * *

I'm back to spending as much time with Jasper as possible. He hasn't said anything about the night he was drunk and I'm sure he probably doesn't remember.

It's summer semester, but neither of us are taking classes. He's working at an auto body and I'm composing some music pieces in my spare time.

I stop by the auto body shop to bring him lunch because I know he doesn't pack anything before he leaves his apartment. I approach the front counter and am greeted by a large, hairy mechanic smeared with grease.

He looks at me expectantly.

"Hey, is Jasper around?"

He smiles strangely and leans into the garage doorway, "JASPER! You're boyfriend's here!"

I am frozen and I hear other men laugh and jeer inside.

Then Jasper appears in the doorway. He's in coveralls, also smeared in grease and dirt. There's a smudge on his face and a rag in his pocket. The sleeves of his coveralls are rolled up revealing his tan, inked forearms. Thank god I'm behind this counter. There is no way I could subtly adjust my hard on.

He smiles, "Hey Ed!" He sees the bag of fast food in my hand and smiles broader.

* * *

We're eating outside at a picnic table not far from the shop.

I try to be nonchalant. "So… those guys at the shop give you hard time a lot?"

He dips a fry into some ketchup and throws into his mouth, nodding. "Yeah, they think because I'm not dating some chick that I'm gay."

I am frozen and I swallow hard, "Huh." I'm not really hungry anymore.

I look up and he's smiling at me, "Edward, I could give a fuck about what they think."

_What does that mean? He doesn't care if they think he's gay? He doesn't care that he doesn't have a girlfriend?_

"This is awesome, by the way." I look up confused. "Lunch," he clarifies. "Thank you for lunch."

I nod and smile, "No problem."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there! This is a slightly shorter chapter, but I'm going to update again tomorrow to make it up to you. Thanks for all the positive feedback, it's been very exciting!

* * *

I'm working at my piano, pencil in mouth, when there's a knock at the door.

I open it, it's Bella Swan?

"Hey Edward!" She smiles, looks a little different than the last time I saw her.

"Hey Bella… how's it going?" I am very surprised to see her and interested in knowing why she's on my doorstep.

Bella and I used to hang out with some of the people back in high school. I kinda got the hint that she had a crush on me, but never perpetuated the infatuation.

She's blushing at me, "Well, I thought you might be home for summer break, so I chanced a stop-by to see how things are going." She's twirling her hair on her finger.

_Uh-oh. _"Oh," is my reply. I'm really caught off guard here.

"Yeah," she rambles, "Um, I heard about Jasper and then that made me think of you since you guys were always inseparable and I wanted to see what you've been up to since graduation."

I pause, "Jasper? Heard what about Jasper?"

She looks surprised and startled, "Oh! You don't know…"

I'm starting to get pissed and very impatient, "About what, Bella?"

She swallows nervously, "My dad said he's being detained at the station, he got caught street racing or something…" She looks at me awkwardly.

I grab my keys, "I gotta go Bella, thanks."

She watches me brush past her, "Oh o.k.! See you later then."

* * *

He was street racing with some stupid p.o.s. from work last night. Last night! Goddammit!

I stand by as a confused Jasper is brought out to the lobby area.

I hear Chief Swan whisper to him, "Edward made your bail."

Jasper looks up at me frozen. He's startled to see me standing there. Maybe it's the way I'm standing. I am so fucking pissed right now. If it were possible, steam would blow out my ears.

He is speaking with someone at the desk, they're explaining court dates, fines, records. He turns to me nervously with papers in his hands, "Ed, I-"

"Outside." I cut him off and storm out the door.

I take a deep breath as I wait for him by my car door. I lean against my car as he sheepishly makes his way over.

He's licking his lips, a nervous habit. "I didn't want you to see me in there."

"What the fuck, Jasper!" I start to pace.

"I'm gonna pay you back Ed." He's twisting the papers in his hands.

"I don't give a fuck about the money Jasper!" I reply harshly.

He nods, swallows hard, while watching me. "I'm sorry." He looks at the ground.

I stop pacing and approach him, standing to him face to face. "What are you sorry for?" I demand to know.

He looks into my eyes, I've never seen him so scared. His eyes are so startling blue right now. "I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment." He looks down at my shirt.

_What?_ "What? Disappointment?" I let out a long breath, closing my eyes. He's looking at me curiously, "Jasper, why didn't you call me?"

His eyes widen. I continue, "I mean, yeah, street racing is not the best idea you've ever had, but why didn't you call me?" My voice gets smaller.

He's speechless, gaping at me. "You're my best friend Jasper, I want to be there for you."

He smiles and chuckles lightly, nodding. "I get that. Thanks Ed. You're my best friend too, you're all I got."

We're smiling at each other relieved when I can't overcome the urge to hug him. So I do. I hold him against me and he's freezes briefly. I feel his arms come around my back and I whisper in his ear, "Are you ok?"

He's nodding against my shoulder, "Yeah, I'm good. Embarrassed maybe."

I hold his shoulders, his body away from mine. "Let's get out of this shithole."

He laughs shyly and climbs into the car.

It's quiet as I drive us to his apartment, he's biting his lower lip in concentration.

"So…?" I start and he looks at me expectantly, "Did you at least win?"

His smile broadens, "Yeah, I did." We laugh together.

* * *

I don't know too much about the punishment for street racing quite honestly. From what I read, it's different state to state. Washington happens to be a very strict state when I did a little research.

Thanks for reading L, AR


	4. Chapter 4

One more chapter after this and maybe a few extra future-takes, there's so many possibilities.

* * *

I'm irritable. I'm a walking erection. My desire for Jasper this summer has risen to new and higher heights. My dad constantly tells me to go somewhere or go do something, I'm driving him crazy. He even tells me to go visit Jasper. He doesn't know that's the problem.

Jasper is unaffected by me and I'm a hot mess because of him.

I'm at the water hole when he calls.

"Hey Ed, where you at?"

"I'm at the water hole."

"I'll ride down, don't move." By 'ride' he means he's hopping on his pedal bike. He's lost his license for a while, thankfully not his job or his life. A topic I later lectured to him about also.

"_I didn't even know you knew how to ride a motorcycle, much less race one!"_

_He looks at me sheepishly, "Well, I don't own one, but I know how to ride. I've never raced before."_

_I narrow my eyes at him, still slightly angry about the whole situation._

_He sends a small smile my way, a little dimple appears. "I could take you for ride when I get my license back."_

_I swallow hard, do I want to ride with Jasper tight against me? Do I want to miss the chance? I can almost imagine the feel of his hard torso under my hands, the brush of his neck against my face._

"_That'd be cool," I reply quietly. He smiles broadly._

* * *

He's walking toward me, immediately I notice there's wrap on his forearm.

He smiles at me and sits along the bank beside me.

"What'd you do to your arm?" I ask worriedly.

He looks down at it and shrugs.

"I got some new ink I've saving up for," he's explaining. "I know I don't have money to throw around with all my fines adding up, but I had this money saved for a long time."

I feel…weird? Hurt?

"Why didn't you tell? I could've gone with you…" _Or you didn't want me there._

He looks slightly surprised, "Oh, um, you know I didn't want to make a big deal out of it." That somehow makes me feel worse.

"Can I see it?" I ask softly.

He licks his lower lip, "Not yet, I have to keep the bandage on for a few hours." I nod, disappointed.

"Hey!" He grabs my attention quickly, "I wanted to pass something by you and see what you thought."

He's desperate to change the subject.

"So, I've been talking to a recruiter at the college and I was thinking about joining the army."

The wind is knocked out me. "What!" I'm shocked.

He nods, "Yeah, they have some interesting opportunities and positions available."

"Wow." I feel sick. He's leaving. He's leaving me.

"What about the body shop?"

He laughs, "Edward, we both know that place is a shithole. I'm can't stay there."

"What about your record?"

"They said I can probably get a waiver."

"Your tattoos?"

He looks at me strangely, "Ed, they're not a big deal. The army's looking for anyone to serve right now."

"Yeah, but you're going to college! What about your classes?" I'm practically shouting.

He's surprised by my outburst, "What's going on Ed? What are you mad about?"

"The Army Jasper? Are you fuckin' serious?" Now I am yelling and I'm on feet. I'm panicking.

He's gaping at me, "I…I thought you'd support me on this." His eyes searching my face, "You always support me…"

The anger rushes from my body, but there's nothing I can say. Anything I do say will be about me and not about this decision or whether it's the right choice for him.

"I gotta go." And I turn and walk away.

"Ed, c'mon!" He calls back at me, but I keep walking.

* * *

I refuse to call him first. I already feel like the chick in this pseudo-relationship. Well, if I'm the chick then he has to be the one to make this better. Bring some flowers or shit.

So, it's been three days.

I still feel mad. I'm mad that he sprung this crazy decision up on me and mad that he's trying to escape and I'm fuckin' mad that I'm such a coward.

I let him believe that I don't support him. I walked away.

My phone buzzes with a new text.

**I leave for bootcamp on October 26****th****. **

My heart plummets and I feel slightly nauseous. He did it. I'll start fall semester and he's… gone.

My response:** Can I come over? **

I wait.

His response:** Of course.**

I have no idea what to say to him. I just know I'm tired of staying away. I don't think about it on my way over. I just feel sad. I let the depression seep into me.

* * *

He turns his body to face me while he's sitting on the couch. I throw my shoes off at the door and notice he's biting his lip nervously. The TV is blaring some crap.

I sit with a flop and stare at the screen. I can see him out of the corner of my eye. He's still facing me. I don't know what I'm watching, I refuse to look at him. But I'm starting to fidget under his scrutiny.

"Stop staring at me," I say without looking at him.

His body lifts with a single chuckle, "Make me." I let out a small laugh too.

"You're so immature," I peer at him. His body is tense, but he's smiling.

We both let out a long sigh. "So… this is happening, huh?" I ask, but lift my eyes to the ceiling uncomfortably.

He nods, leaning forward on his knees, "Yeah, everything's in order and signed."

I squeeze my eyes shut, my throat constricting with unleashed emotion. "Won't you miss me at all?" I whisper so soft, so sad.

I see his jaw drop, his face shocked. "Ed, of course I'll miss you. Fuck." He looks to me, concern written on his face. "I thought you knew…I thought we could…you would…" He's not finishing any of his thoughts.

"Ed, I'm doing this for us. I will rot in this town. I will turn into just another piece of shit here. I need to accomplish something for myself. I have to prove to myself…"

"How is that for us? God Jasper…" I lean my head into my hands on my knees. The tears are filling my eyes, "What if you get hurt?" I whisper and I can't hold back a small sob. _Fuck, now I'm crying._

"Hey…" Jasper is speaking softly to me. He's crouching onto the coffee table in front of me. His hands are squeezing my legs, but I'm trying to get control of myself. "Ed… look at me."

He grabs my wrist and I shake my head no. He leans onto my shoulder, his head beside mine. I feel the warmth of his body surrounding me. "I won't get hurt," he whispers into my ear, his voice breaking a little.

I sit back, he looks up at me, his eyes glassy. I know I must be a mess. I feel the tears running down my face, my cheeks are warm and rosy, and my hair is most definitely out of control. I've nothing to lose, "Jasper, kiss me."

His eyes widen and blink slowly, "Oh thank god." And his lips slam into mine.

* * *

Finally! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, I told you that this would be the last chapter with some extra 'future' chapters. Please enjoy and if you enjoy, please review.

* * *

His hands cradle my face as I pull his hips to mine. He's straddling me, my hands pulling at his waist.

He breaks the kiss, leaving us both panting, "Ed…"

I plead into his face, "Please don't forget me."

"Oh darlin', never." He pulls my face back to his. I groan into his mouth and my hands travel up the back of his shirt, sliding over his hard muscles.

"I need you Ed, I'll always need you," he whispers against my lips. His hands are sliding into my hair as he begins kissing my jaw line. I can't think anymore.

I'm panting as he takes my ear between his lips, "Uuuuhhhhhh," I let out a long, low moan. I can feel his erection against my stomach as he grinds down onto my own.

He surfaces in front of me, staring at my mouth, panting along with me. He licks his lips, "We should probably talk."

I nod in agreement and attack his mouth. His eyes roll back as my hands skim to his chest and brush past his nipples. I caught him at a disadvantage and pushed down onto the couch, grinding our hips together.

"Fuck, Ed!" He squeezes his eyes shut as I pant above him, swiveling against him. He's biting his lower lip, his muscles are tight and flexed holding onto me.

"You are so beautiful," I blurt out. His eyes pop open and a slow smile spreads onto his face. I feel my cheeks burn at my blatant admission.

"Only you, Ed." He runs his thumb down my cheek.

"What does that mean?" I settle onto my elbows beside his head.

He swallows hard, staring at the collar of my shirt. "Only you…would say that to me. And…you're the beautiful one besides."

He looks into my face and gives me a small smile. I'm stunned, but elated. I can feel my body full of air, my heart is light.

"I love you," I blurt out. _God, I'm an idiot_.

His eyes widen and he starts laughing. I think we're ok, though I'm completely rushing this. I grimace, and chuckle embarrassed.

He pulls me down and kisses me softly, "Only you, Ed."

"You love me too?" I stop breathing.

"Only you."

The End

* * *

A/N:

I couldn't add a lemon into the main story without it being rushed/ unrealisitic. Please enjoy this September chapter below.

* * *

_September_:

Its fall and I'm studying general biology on the couch. I've practically moved in to Jasper's apartment. He's working full-time at the auto body until he leaves for army basic training.

I've come to terms with his decision to join the army. Jasper's very intent on proving he can withstand the mental and physical rigors of boot camp and have a successful career in the military. Besides, the thought of calling him Major Whitlock makes me shudder with lust.

The day he leaves is approaching fast and I'm dreading it every day that it comes closer. I feel that our short romantic relationship is strong, strong enough to survive the separation. I'm just going to miss him, the anxiety claws at me. I will be strong because the last thing he needs is worry about me at home while he's being mentally beaten into an army soldier.

I'm scribbling notes, _I swear to god if I have to study mitosis one more goddamn time_!

"Darlin?" The front door slams.

I peek my head over the edge of the couch and smile at him, "Hey!"

He smiles back at me while pulling off his boots. His hair is longer, I asked him to grow it out before the military cuts it short again. It feels like silk through my fingers.

"Hey baby," he says softly as he leans down to kiss my head. He smells like grease and sweat, like a fuck hot man. I feel my blood pumping. "I'm going to change out of my coveralls." He heads to the bedroom and I stare at his ass. He winks at me from the doorway and I bashfully smile.

In the few months we've been together, I've hardly kept my hands to myself. All I want to do now is run my hands through his hair, over his skin, squeeze the hard planes of his body. I worry that I'm becoming overbearing, but he claims he doesn't mind since he's had very limited physical affection in the last ten years.

We haven't made love yet. We've been reveling in the feel of hands and mouths and a lot of dry humping. I've convinced him to start the research seeing as neither of us knows what we're doing, but I know he's stalling.

He flops onto the couch in casual clothes. He rests back, hands behind his head, closing his eyes as he relaxes. His arms are flexed and I'm reminded of the first time I saw his most recent tattoo.

_I grasp his wrist tightly in my hand, gaping at the new ink. In place of the empty spot of his heart tattoo is a treble clef with notes along the scale._

"_Is that…my first sonata?"_

_Jasper smiles shyly, "It's my favorite verse."_

_My first sonata. I wrote it when I was a junior. It was terrible, but Jasper had always told me that he loved it._

_I can't stop staring at it. I swallow hard, "I'm part of your heart?"_

_Jasper smiles with both dimples and laughs softly, "Of course you are."_

"What are you thinking about?" Jasper brings me out of my day dreaming.

I throw the book to the floor and crawl over to him, his arms circle my waist as I brush my hands through his hair.

"Well, first I was thinking about mitosis." He smiles at me. "Then I was thinking about the day I saw your new tattoo." His eyes twinkle at me. "Then I was thinking about how much I love you," I kiss his lips gently and he moans, his eyes close. "And then I was thinking about how hot it's going to be whenyoumakelovetometonight."

His eyes pop open and I'm smiling at him shyly. "You've been thinking a lot," he replies gruffly.

I nod and he runs a hand through his hair, "Ed…I don't know. What if I screw it up? I don't think I can… I might hurt you-" he's rambling with nervousness.

I smile at him, he stares at me comically scared. "We're ready Jasper."

"We are?"

I nod confidently and pull him from the couch. "I'll be there too, you know. I'll be your backup," I joke.

He laughs relaxing and pulls me to his body by my belt loops, "You're always there for me." _Only you, Ed. _I imagine him saying.

I kiss him lightly while I sneak my hand between us and rub up and down his hard length. "Always," I whisper against his lips.

He's panting, his eyes closed. He grabs my wrist suddenly, stalling my movements. "Bedroom, darlin'?" he asks seductively, the cowboy emerging.

I nod silently while he backs me out of the living room and through the doorway of the bedroom. He sits me on the bed and pulls his shirt over his head. He smiles at me as I gulp down my desire. His chest is still tan from our summer swimming spot, his sleeve tattoos contrast beautifully down his arms. A light dusting of hair travels down into his shorts.

"I'm never gonna give you up," I whisper to him.

He looks at me bashfully, reaching for my shirt. " 'What do you got if you ain't got love?' " I nod, "Are you quoting song lyrics to me as I undress for you?" He laughs. I nod again, "Only you, Ed."

Kissing me, he lowers me back onto the bed while his hand reaches into the nightstand. He places the lube and condoms beside us as he crawls me up the bed. My hands are sliding along his ribs as he nestles between my legs.

"Are you absolutely positive Ed?" He whispers against my lips.

I nod frantically hugging him down onto my body, "Please Jasper."

He nods in return and slips his tongue into my mouth. He tastes like mint, his mouth soft and warm. I flashback to the first time he took me into his mouth and moan involuntarily. My cock hardens further.

His lips are moving down my chest, licking slowly over my nipples. "Oh god," I arch up to his mouth. His rough, callused hands are holding my arms out to my sides. His lips move to my other nipple, his kisses chilling in the air of the room. I can't stop the rocking of my hips into his for some friction. He leaves soft bites down my ribcage, "Fuck, Jasper! Ugghhh…"

I know he's smiling at my reaction and I can't wait to put him through some similar torture in the future.

"I'm gonna take care of you darlin'. I promise." He responds, peering up at me through his lashes. My chest is heaving as he starts unbuttoning my shorts and pulls off the remainder of my clothes.

He's kneeling in front of me, inspecting my body as he unbuttons his own shorts. He pulls his cock out and lightly strokes himself as he gazes at me open-mouthed.

I can't stop staring at his cock, painfully hard. I sit up and peer into his eyes as I brush my tongue across the end. He groans, throwing his head back, "Holy fuck Ed."

He pushes me back again, removing all clothing, lays down atop me and rubs our cocks together. We look down between us at the incredible visual.

I hand him the lube and he spreads some onto his fingers, he pauses to look up at me, "You're sure?"

"For the love of god, Jasper!"

He laughs, spreading my knees apart. His left hand softly begins stroking my cock as his right brushes against my hole.

"Oh baby, please." I cry out to him.

He's looking down at his hands intently. "You look incredible," he murmurs as his finger begins to push inside me.

There's a burn, an awkwardness, but it doesn't stop my body from wanting more. I want this man, more than anything I want Jasper.

"I'm going to add a second darlin'," Jasper warns me and I'm nodding frantically. I'm fucking myself on his fingers, his left hand still slowly stroking my cock.

Jasper gently bites at my thighs, his breathing increasing. "I can't wait to be inside you, fuck your ass feels so tight baby." I'm glad we're finally on the same fuckin' page here.

I feel my orgasm fast approaching, so I stop his hand movements. "Jasper, I'm ready."

He nods at me nervously as I reach for the condom. He's hovering over me as I slide it on his length and lather him with lube. He kisses me softly, "Thank you darlin'." I can't tell if he's thanking me for the condom or for what we're about to do, but I'd do anything for him.

He continues kissing me as he lifts my legs up and spreads my knees further. I feel him against me and guide him with my hand.

He pushes slowly inside me, but he's much larger than his fingers. He stops, panting and lightly sweating over me. "One second," I breathe out.

He nods and allows my body time to adjust. I pull his hips forward a little at a time until he's completely inside me. I feel so full and completely overwhelmed. My eyes begin to water at the knowledge that Jasper is here, above me, inside me.

He looks down at me worriedly, and I shake my head at him, "I'm just a little overwhelmed." The feeling is constricting my throat. I pull his face to mine and kiss him with all the emotion welling inside me. He rests down on his elbows and moans into my mouth.

When I begin to rock beneath him, he starts slowly pumping within me. My hands are sliding up and down his muscles, resting in the dip of lower back as I feel his hips flex.

"Oh darlin'," he whispers in my ear. "You feel like heaven."

I feel like I'm in heaven. He's increasing his tempo and the friction of our bodies is stroking my cock between us.

He sits up kneeling in front of me and places his forearms beneath my knees, lifting my hips to meet his thrusts. His eyes are closed as he concentrates on his movements.

I feel him hitting something deep inside me and my body shudders in pleasure. "Yeah, yeah Jasper." I'm mumbling.

"Right there darlin'?" He asks shakily.

I nod frantically, "Oh god yeah."

"Touch yourself baby, let me see you come." The moment I touch my cock, I know I want last long. My hand moves frantically.

"More Jasper, please." I gasp out as he pumps into me harder, the sound of our bodies joining filling the room. The bed is rocking against the wall behind my head. The sounds are overwhelming my senses, my body on fire.

"Oh baby, yeah. Jasper!" I call out as my orgasm takes over me. Cum shoots over my chest as my back arches and my ass tightens on his cock.

"Oh god, you are beautiful," Jasper clenches through his teeth and pumps into me two more times before his own orgasm claims him. He is rigid above me, eyes squeezed shut, mouth open as I feel his cock empty into the condom. His body shakes and shudders as he relaxes down on top of me.

We're panting and sweaty, wrapped in one another.

"I'm never gonna give you up," he whispers into my collarbone, burying his face into my shoulder.

I kiss his temple, "What do you got if you ain't got love?"

* * *

Awww! :) I'll be writing about Jasper's return from basic training next. Love to you, AR


	6. Chapter 6

This may be it for New Heights. I haven't felt any inspiration for more future takes and I thinking of a new story I want to start soon. Thank you for reading, enjoy the reunion.

* * *

_Mid January_

It's been 10 weeks since I've since his beautiful face and I'm just about to crawl out of my skin. I'm in a large auditorium with families and recruits reuniting around me.

I can see him across the room. His neck is stretched and his brow furrowed as he scans the crowd. I'm able to see that his face is more defined, his hair almost non-existent from what is showing beneath his military beret. He's biting his lower lip as he continues to look for me. The thought makes me feel light and loved.

As his eyes scan toward my direction, I lift my hand in the air and we connect at last. His stare anchors me as he makes it way through the others. He never breaks eye contact and I feel my heart rate accelerate.

My hands are stuffed angrily in my pockets, my jaw tight as he moves in closer. We haven't talked about what we would do once we finally saw each other. _I can't kiss him, I can't kiss him, I can't kiss him._

He's right in front of me, he looks down at my hands, my tense posture and smirks. "Ya gonna hug me at least?"

I do, almost immediately I throw my arms around him. I pat him on the back, trying to offer a 'brotherly' hug. He feels strong and firm under my hands. How can he feel so much stronger than he already was? He feels so-

"You feel so good darlin'," he whispers in my ear.

I release him instantly, giving him a tight, strained smile. I feel so wound tight. I look jealously at the girlfriends, fiancés, and wives hanging on their soldiers. It's been 10 weeks, the longest we've ever long without seeing each other. I've come all the way to Georgia to see him.

And we have gained so much in that time, the separation only solidifying the bond and love between us. Through letters and calls, we shared and revealed and now I can't do a damn thing about it.

"This is really hard for me," I whisper back to him when he looks surprised at my reaction.

He nods sadly in understanding, "Me too Ed."

"I really want to kiss you," I whisper back.

His smile widens, "I really want to make love to you."

My eyes roll back into my head and I grab at my chest playfully. He laughs and nudges my shoulder. To everyone, we probably look like two friends in a hushed conversation, but I'm having a terrible time controlling my physical reaction to Jasper.

I lean into him a little and quietly murmur, "You look more gorgeous than I remembered."

He smiles darkly, "I can't leave the base… but I've got a few hours to show you around if you care to join me."

The change of subject hits me. _Holy shit. Does that mean what I think it means?_

I nod silently and follow him out the doors.

* * *

Unfortunately, he really does show me around. We go to the chow hall, training centers, the commissary, and the base exchange.

I am so completely enamored with Jasper and all that he has accomplished in the last 2 ½ months. As he talks to me, he seems taller, more confident. He's Private First Class Whitlock. It's sexy as hell.

I am so happy to be here for him. I'm happy to represent his family who can't be here for him. I would have never realized the importance of this place, of this experience if I hadn't seen it first hand.

I understand more now than when he made this decision. I know he needed this in his life. And though it was hard and it will continue to be hard if he is deployed, I will support him. If this life makes him happy, then it will make us happy.

He directs me into a windowless room and the door shuts behind me. Is this a laundry room? I turn around and he's locking the door, smiling seductively.

"Hello darlin'," he walks toward me. I am once again rooted to my spot by his beautiful face and domineering presence. "It's been a long time."

I smile at his playfulness and lean against one the many washing machines behind me.

"Let me kiss you," he whispers melodically.

He's happily smiling down at me, his hand reaching toward my face, the other rests on my hip.

"You're just as lovely as you used to be," he continues.

I chuckle quietly at him. "You know when you sing Conway Twitty to me, I can't control myself," I tease.

He nods, "It's working, right?"

I nod back smiling and stare at his lips as they descend upon mine. His hand rubs across the nape of my neck, anchoring my lips to his. I immediately open my mouth, accepting his warm, soft tongue. He moans and presses the length of his body against mine. My arms tighten around his ribcage as our kiss becomes more intense.

He tastes so goddamn good. His hand moves into my hair, pulling and I involuntarily thrust my erection into his. He breaks the kiss, biting onto my ear lobe.

"Oh fuck Jasper," I breathe out, panting.

"Did you bring anything with you darlin'?" I blink at his words confused. "Condoms?" He clarifies.

I let out a frustrated sigh and drop my head to his shoulder. "No, I didn't."

His hands cradle my face, kissing away my frustrations. "Hey, it's ok. I shouldn't make love to you here anyway. You deserve better than this."

I pout as he continues to console me. "I would like to feel you in my hand, it that ok darlin'?"

He begins laughing as I hurriedly unbuckle my belt and thrust my boxers to the floor.

I pull him back against me, nipping at his neck. I pull off his military cover and unbutton his jacket, carefully laying it on a washing machine. His hand reaches out and grips me softly.

"Oh god baby," I moan out at the contact. He is biting his lip watching my reactions as he makes calculated movements.

"Is that good darlin'? You like when I stroke your cock?"

I whimper in response.

"Answer me darlin'," he whispers against my Adam's apple.

"Y-yes, I love it," I pant, my head back to allow his lips access.

His hand stills all movement, "You love it, what?"

I blink and smile at him. "I love it Private First Class Whitlock."

He nods, running his tongue across his bottom lip and squeezes my cock through his grip.

"Ohhhhh god."

"Take off you shirt darlin'."

I rip it off quickly and watch his eyes explore my chest. I've been working out since he left. I used all my pent up sexual frustrations and spare time lifting weights. His free hand runs down some new muscle definition.

"Wow darlin', I cannot wait to lick your entire body."

I arch and thrust into his hand at his words. "Please baby, make me cum already," I beg.

"Please, what?"

"Please Private First Class Whitlock, make me cum," I murmur against his mouth. He devours me. His kissing is harsh and welcome. His hand pumps my cock tightly and quickly. He spits into his hand and continues his assault on me. My hips are jerking as feel my orgasm being pulled from my body.

"I wanna see you cum all over your beautiful chest darlin'," he whispers into my ear.

My eyes are squeezed shut, my balls tightening. "Oh god, oh god, Jasper!"

His mouth swallows my loud moans as streams of cum shoot up to my neck and my dick twitches in his hand. He looks down panting at my deep red cock, "That is beautiful darlin'."

I'm taking deep breaths as I recover when I feel his finger drag through some of the cum on my chest. He stares into my eyes as he closes his lips around it, raising an eyebrow at me and smirking darkly.

I drop to my knees and fumble with his belt buckle. I can see his erection straining in the confines of his uniform pants.

His hands are brushing through my hair when I finally pull his dick out of his briefs and sink my mouth onto him. His hips twitch toward my mouth as he throws his head back.

He smells wonderful, manly. I take as much as I can into my mouth, wrapping my hand around the base.

I look up at him to find him staring down at me. I let him see my lips and tongue run over his cock.

He's panting heavily, "I'm not gonna last long darlin'."

I pop his cock out my mouth, "I don't want you to last long, I just want your cum in my mouth, Private."

"Ugh!" He throws his head back again and starts thrusting into my mouth. "Yeah, darlin'. Please take it, take it all."

I feel him swell into my mouth and swirl my tongue around the head before pumping him in and out of my mouth again.

My other hand lightly tugs at his balls and he moans to me.

"Oh Ed, baby, darlin', I'm gonna cum."

I nod and suck harder. He screams out, "Fuck!"

I feel his salty liquid fill my mouth and I swallow it. "Yeah baby," he whispers to me. "Swallow me baby, oh god. That is so fucking good."

When I know he is done, I tuck him into his pants and stand. He is heavy lidded and smiling.

"It's been a long time," he says to me again, playfully.

I kiss him and smile, "Hello darlin', nice to see ya."

* * *

That would be Conway Twitty's "Hello Darlin'". Much love! AR


End file.
